Role Reversal
by WaffledPeabutts
Summary: Goku, the hero who had saved the universe multiple times was almost responsible for the downfall of all of them. He had been the one to inform the omni king Zeno of a tournament between universes. After numerous discussions hosted by the gods, they approach Vegeta with the idea of...ending Son Goku. One Shot, Cannon Pairings.


Vegeta and Goku looked at each other in a moment of understanding. This was it, the real final battle. The wind blew in this vast void, this land is confusing. It's like a dark black desert it was raining now, but it was snowing then they got there.

"Kakarot, we both knew this day would come eventually but I didn't think this would be why." Vegeta said as he tightened his fists.

"You don't have to do this Vegeta, you know this is a misunderstanding." Goku said trying to stave off a fight.

Goku suppressed a tear as he he thought of today's events. Maybe he did doom the universes, but was this really necessary. Him and Vegeta were friends right? He closed his eyes and relived today's events.

2 Hours Ago*

"Goku, you're too dangerous. Your naivety nearly destroyed everybody." Beerus said as he showed his teeth, and pointed a finger at Goku.

"Hey we survived and so did everyone else, we used the super Dragonball to wish..."

Beerus interrupted him, "That isn't the point, you nearly destroyed us." He said as he sat down and rubbed his head, he grabbed one of the pudding cups that Bulma had given them for the trip and slowly ate.

"I'm afraid I'm with Lord Beerus on this one." Whis said nonchalantly, he sat on the chair across from Beerus and leaned his staff against the table.

"Whatever okay, we won. Besides I don't care what you think." Goku was about to perform the Instant Transmission to leave, but he was distracted by Vegeta walking out from behind a tree.

"Oh hey Vegeta, are you hearing this." Goku said in his best sarcastic outrage tone. He flung his arms around then landed them on his heart as if they had hurt it.

"Oh I heard alright." Vegeta said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ah so you get where I'm coming from right Getes." Goku said as he placed his hands on the back of his head and leaned against them.

"No, I actually agree with Beerus and Whis." Vegeta said matter of factly, he looked at Goku and walked towards him. They were about the same height nowadays but he still had the edge, not that it intimidated Vegeta.

Beerus growled at the lack of a lord attached to his name. "You will not forget your place Vegeta." He said in between bites of pudding.

"WHAT, but you know me!!!" Goku screamed confusedly. "I-I mean..."

"I question that now Kakarot, besides it's not like they aren't being truthful." He said as he looked that them again and rolled his eyes at the angry Beerus.

"Y-Yeah but."

"Perhaps a vote is in order." Whis said as he tapped his staff against the floor there times. The next thing they all knew they were at Kami house and everyone was there.

Goku blushed as everybody looked at him, "Do I have something on my face." He said innocently. He grinned, of course his best friends were gonna take his side. He had nothing to fear.

Chichi walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could, Goku reeled back and prepared for the real assault her voice. He waited for her to start yelling but it didn't happen, she just turned and walked away silently. Which was much scarier than her yelling.

"C-Chichi is everything okay." He started to walk toward her with his arms out, but Gohan got in his way.

"Dad you messed up, you could've killed everyone, Mom Bulma Videl Pan..." He continued to work himself up until he started to shake with anger.

"G-Gohan, I'm sorry." Goku said as he put his hands up. "I just wanted to fight strong guys, you were helping me remember."

"DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DID." Gohan said as he took a swing at Goku. He landed it and an audible thump was made but Goku didn't even flinch from the force. "When I was knocked out of bounds I was terrified, I thought I had failed my family everyone." He said not even shocked at the lack of a response.

"G-Guys." Goku said as his voice began to waiver. "Even you Krillin, we've been buds forever. I went Super Saiyan because of you."

Krillin stepped forward, "You've messed up Goku, this isn't just our lives this is literally EVERYBODY'S lives." He looked at 18 and Marron and stopped his trembling.

"I know but we won." Goku said confused. He didn't get what the problem was.

"That isn't the point, we don't feel like you're benefitting anybody by being alive." Piccolo bluntly stated. "Do you remember the cell games, even you know this. And you proved yourself to be right."

"But I just wanted to fight." Goku said as he looked at the floor. He flinched when he saw the wall come clean off Kami House.

"AND THAT'S JUST IT, THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT." Chichi yelled as she kicked the wall clean of the house.

"That's not true, I love you guys your my family." Goku said with angst in his tone. He walked towards Chichi but was blocked by Bulma this time.

"Goku what am I to you." Chichi said in a broken tone.

"The woman who lives in my house." Goku said confused.

Chichi didn't respond nor did she respond to Bulma consoling her.

"Your dangerous Goku, we" Bulma's voice broke. "We think that maybe it'd be better if you weren't with us." She said as her eyes glistened from the years.

An awkward silence passed, "You all think that, Bulma." Goku said surprised.

"Yes." She said quietly. "I'll never forget our first adventure but..." She was interrupted by Goku.

Goku tightened his fist, "Fine but I DEMAND one last fight..."

"DON'T YOU EVER LEARN ANYTHING." Gohan yelled as he rushed Goku, but Goku dodged to the left and elbowed him in the neck. Gohan dropped and lost his white glow.

"GOHAN" Videl yelled as she ran to him, Goku made no attempt to stop her.

"Gohan are you..." Videl started but she was interrupted by Beerus

"I've been quiet for long enough, it's time to get this done." Beerus said in his most threatening tone.

Vegeta stepped in front of him, "No I'm taking care of this." He stated as he looked at Bulla in Bulma's arms. That girl and his son and his wife were the only reason he fought and continued to fight in this tournament.

"And what makes you think you can interfere." Beerus said angrily, "I'm getting really annoyed with ALL of you."

Vegeta ignored him and looked at Whis, "Take us to the land of the Void, or whatever its called." He grumbled.

Whis looked to Beerus for approval, Beerus grumbled, "I expect lots of that ramen in a cup when you get back." He said as he crossed his arms, "It's, simply exquisite." He sighed.

Goku and Vegeta ignored him, and waited for Whis to teleport them while intently staring each other down.

"Vegeta be careful please don't do anything rash." Bulma said as she cradled Bulla. "I don't want to raise a daughter without a father." She brought Bulla closer to her and looked at Vegeta again.

Vegeta nodded and tightened his fist in preparation. "I'll be fine, believe that. Kakarot hasn't beaten me in a fight once isn't that right Kakarot." Goku growled in response, that was up for debate.

Whis looked at Goku and nodded, frankly he had grown rather attached to him. But business before pleasure as is the life of an Angel. He shook his head slowly

Whis tapped the ground 3 times and teleported Goku and Vegeta to The Land of The Void.

Present*

Goku started to rush Vegeta, he threw the first punch, but Vegeta bent his back to dodge. But before Vegeta could retaliate Goku kicked him but he only hit air as Vegeta ducked.

Vegeta jumped up and headbutted Goku but before he could fly off he grabbed his feet and threw him to the floor, followed by sending a moderately powered energy wave to his face.

Goku blocked the blast, he picked himself up of the ground and flew away at top speed. He looked around himself and saw familiar mountains.

"Damn this place really does never end, it feels like I'm going in circles." Goku stopped and waited for Vegeta.

Vegeta stopped once he noticed Goku didn't appear to want to retaliate.

"What are you doing." Vegeta asked as his heart beat from the anticipation of his final battle with Kakarot. "I was rather enjoying pounding you."

"I was enjoying the fight too but..."

"But what now, this is something we both knew would happen."

"What if I win..."

"You say that like it has a chance of happening."

"Seriously, what will I do." Goku said as Vegeta rushed him, "I don't see how that's my problem."

"It isn't, just me thinking out loud." Goku said as he matched him blow for blow.

Vegeta kicked but Goku grabbed his foot and threw him into the ground creating a mile long crater.

The crater filled with purple energy, "Then stop thinking and focus on THE FIGHT." Vegeta yelled as he blasted a galick gun towards Goku.

Goku blocked it, but Vegeta teleported behind him, he had expected him to do that it was Goku after all predictable cocky Goku.

He rammed his fist into the back of Goku's head but Goku moved his head out of the way and tried to punch Vegeta but he dodged. It went on like that until Goku stopped, "Hey Vegeta..." He was muffled by a wicked kick to the face that sent him flying into mountain.

"Oww..." Goku said as he rubbed his head.

"Yes Kakarot what did you want." Vegeta said as he tapped his foot he was getting annoyed with his interruptions.

"Let's take this up a notch." Goku said with a smirk.

Vegeta grinned and powered up to Super Saiyan 1. Goku however wasn't planning on Super Saiyan 1, he went a step ahead.

He roared as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta scoffed, "Are we trying to one up each other."

Goku finished, "You know I'll beat you if we're playing that game." Goku taunted.

Vegeta growled and rushed him again. "I prefer quality over quantity in my power ups" Vegeta said as he pronounced each word as he punched

Goku was put on the defensive immediately. "How is his Super Saiyan 1 stronger than my Super Saiyan 2." Goku thought as he did his best to dodge Vegeta's blows.

Goku dodged to the right and found himself behind Vegeta. He looked at Vegeta's head from behind.

He prepared to punch Vegeta in the back of the head as hard as he currently could but Vegeta caught his fist. "That doesn't work on me, but it certainly did work on you." He taunted.

Goku growled and threw the other fist but Vegeta caught that one too. They looked at each other and smiled. "I could've won if I went Super Saiyan 3."

"Maybe, I think I could've outlasted your stupid form."

They squeezed each other's hands and strained them.

They headbutted each other at the same time the resulting force caused Shockwaves in the void. They kept slamming away at each other until Goku broke from Vegeta's grip.

Goku breathed heavily as did Vegeta. "I've gotta say Vegeta you're pretty...strong." He shook the pain from his hands and head.

"I wish I could say the same for you Kakarot." Vegeta said as he popped his knuckles and shook his head.

"Haha, I've really messed up." Goku said as he scratched his head wound.

"You really did Kakarot, you're dangerous and you know it."

"I guess I did make a really dumb mistake."

"Yes you did but at least you acknowledge it."

Goku gave a tiny grin as he performed instant transmission and slammed Vegeta in the back and did double the damage he usually would've cause he wasn't expecting it.

Vegeta went flying backwards right into a mountain that formed and seemed to glitch.

"I-I can't move." Vegeta said as he struggled inside the Vegeta shaped crater he made.

Goku flew up to Vegeta quickly and slammed him in the stomach hard. A couple of years ago he would've broke the mountain in doing so, but he's learned a few tricks since then.

Vegeta spit up blood and cried out. He refused to look down though, he looked Goku in the eyes as he continued punching and kneeing him in the stomach.

"It was a simple mistake, it's like you always say WE ARE SAIYANS, WE ARE MEANT TO FIGHT." Goku said as he continued to ram Vegeta in the stomach.

Vegeta growled and powered up in doing so destroying the mountain. Vegeta looked down at the remaining bits of rock on his hands.

"Who are you TO DECIDE WHAT'S SAIYAN LIKE AND WHAT ISN'T." Vegeta said as he broke the rocks on Goku's face much like Goku did all those years ago.

Goku flew backwards through a mountain and landed inside the one behind it. Like Vegeta had in in their first fight.

A silence ensued as they both caught their breaths. Until Goku powered up and destroyed the mountain he was in.

His aura flickered blue but he prevented a full transformation. He flew swiftly to Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't flinch as he felt no Ill will. "What is it this time Kakarot."

"It's clear that I'm not gonna win in this state."

"Or any other one." Vegeta said as he grinned evilly.

"And Super Saiyan 3 isn't gonna help my case much either, so let's just go all out you're holding back and so am I."

"Are you implying we go blue." Vegeta said grinning.

Goku nodded and powered up. "I'm doing it regardless and you can feel free to do it too."

Vegeta sighed and powered up as well. The mountains around them glitched as there power levels jumped.

There aura's clashed until they blended together. Goku's yelling started turning into snarls and growls.

Vegeta finished powering up and noticed Goku's odd change. "Kakarot what is coming over you."

"Who cares what they think I'M A SAIYAN, I live to FIGHT, FAMILY means...NOTHING."

"Kakarot..." Vegeta said confusedly. His eyes widened as Goku appeared in front of him and slammed him in the face which sent him spiraling forward a yard.

He looked up and put his hands up as Goku started viciously pounding away at him.

Earth*

The resounding shock waves were heard even by the people of Earth. Although it only sounded like distant thunder.

"Is that..." Gohan started.

"Yes that's them." Whis said for him. "They've perhaps surpassed Champa."

Beerus's head perked up, he wasn't too far ahead of Champa. "R-Really are you kidding." Beerus said to which Whis nodded his head.

"That's...There on a whole nother level than anything I've ever imagined." Piccolo said in shock.

"Have they been holding all that back." Krillin said fearfully.

"Yes" Whis said nonchalantly. "And I believe I've figured out what's come over Goku."

"What is it."Chichi yelled,"Please tell me."

"When Vegeta came to this planet I'd assume his Saiyan side was very apparent, and since Goku grew up here he's always been more of an earthling."

Everybody nodded their heads.

"But time has changed that, Vegeta is the prince and therefore has better genes he can handle the power his body is generating, along with that, with time he's become more of an earthling. "

"But he constantly brags about how he's a Saiyan" Bulma said teary eyed.

"It doesn't make him any less of a Saiyan, he's just changed much like Goku but depending on your outlook for the better."

"I-I still don't get it" Krillin said confused.

Whis nodded, "Think of it this way, Goku grew up on Earth and is becoming more in tune with his Saiyan side because of a lack of competition with anyone, and Vegeta grew up on Vegeta and is becoming more like an earthling due to the love he's surrounded with and he is giving."

"So...does that mean Goku never cared about any of us." Chichi asked quietly.

"Not at all, it simply means that Goku is incapable of feeling the sort of love you feel for him since he's just a lower class unintelligent being, Vegeta on the other hand has adapted and would've had to feel such a degree in love eventually if his home planet hadn't been destroyed."

"So he sees us as friends." Gohan asked.

"B-but I'm his wife."

"Most Saiyans didn't have wives the term means nothing to them and likely him. Your pack mates really close friends."

Everybody remained silent as the sound of another boom hit there atmosphere.

*With Goku and Vegeta*

Vegeta had managed to get Goku off of him but Goku was displaying a power he had never seen before. Not just his power level which was indescribable but his fighting style. He wasn't using martial arts he was scratching fighting like an animal backed into a corner.

Goku snarled and swiped at Vegeta he dodged the blow with a worried expression.

He continued dodging blows as he thought of a game plan.

"He's got an edge in speed and strength but his intelligence which was already pathetic is practically non exist..." He didn't get to finish that thought because Goku landed a hit on his stomach and Vegeta reeled back, while he tried to catch his breath Goku clawed his armor and almost made it to Vegeta's skin.

Vegeta looked down at the claw mark in his armor and growled. He tried to punch Goku but he dodged, he proceeded to string together combos but nothing was landing.

"Stay still so I can hit you." Vegeta yelled as he jumped up and sent a large ki blast at Goku.

Goku swept it to the side and grinned. He pounced on Vegeta and proceeded to pound him into the ground. He punched and clawed and bit taking pieces of armor clothes and occasionally flesh with him.

Vegeta grabbed Goku's head as he lunged at his neck. "What the hell are you DOING." Vegeta yelled as he reversed their positions.

Goku snarled and wiggled underneath him. Vegeta elbowed him and kept doing that until he spit cause he couldn't snarl. Then he bawled up his fist and punched him until he was silent.

Vegeta jumped up from Goku and sent a flurry of ki blasts towards him each one hitting their mark, he had gotten better at that. The land Goku was on quickly turned into a crater that got bigger with each Ki blast. He breathed heavily after he was done and flew down.

He looked at Goku his nose was broken and so was just about everything else, Vegeta didn't have a lot of broken bones anywhere else but his face, he was mostly just covered in scratches and blood.

He walked towards Goku who whimpered like a wounded animal.

"What's happened to you Kakarot, this isn't how a proper Saiyan would act I expect better." Vegeta scolded and kicked him as he was down.

Goku whimpered and screamed, "K-K-K-Kai..Ken." Goku said as his blue and red aura mixed and turned purple. He stood up and broke the very ground he walked on he had lost any sense of ki control.

He slowly walked towards Vegeta who didn't move in awe of his power, he teleported in front of Vegeta and slammed him in the stomach.

Vegeta recoiled and spit up blood and fell to the ground. Goku picked him up by his hair and tore of a couple pieces while Vegeta screamed in agony. A Saiyan's hair being torn off is on the same level as stomping on there tails.

Goku slammed his fist into Vegeta's mouth to stop him from screaming he held onto him so he wouldn't go anywhere.

Teeth fell out of Vegeta's mouth and blood poured from his mouth. Goku dropped him on the ground and stomped on his chest breaking his ribs and creating a crater.

Vegeta yelled but no sound came out. He sent a strong ki blast aimed at Goku's eyes and he hit his mark.

Goku yelled as he recoiled back, Vegeta sweep kicked him and jumped up then sent multiple Ki blasts at him. He yelled as he did it.

Goku stood up and flew towards him and slammed him across the face and sent him flying. He tried to continue his combo but his Kaioken wore off. H looked at his body which was no longer red and growled, he flew towards Vegeta at top speeds and prepared his fist.

Vegeta flew towards him and punched him there fists clashed and pieces of air around them cracked and broke like glass. Vegeta's fist collided with Goku's and broke, so did Goku's, The shock waves of the collision pushed them both back hundreds of feet.

They both landed inside mountains and didn't move.

Vegeta opened his eyes but the color white surrounded him.

"Vegeta..." Said a mysterious voice.

Vegeta jumped to his feet and looked around, "Who said that."

"Beat him for your people, your the king of all Saiyans."

Vegeta growled, "I don't know who you are or why you're giving me this pep talk, so why don't you explain some things."

"My name is Vegeta and I'm telling you you're not allowed to lose."

"How hard did Kakarot hit me."

The other Vegeta laughed, "Go."

Vegeta awoke to the sound of Goku roaring and preparing a final attack.

Vegeta stared at his giant purple aura and was reminded of a time a couple years ago. When his aura was purple and he started the clash. He slowly moved to his feet.

Goku continued to power up and roar.

"It'd be pretty easy to just get out of the way" Vegeta said exhaustively. "But then again where's the fun in that."

He prepared his own signature blast. It had fallen out of use in recent years but using anything else just wouldn't feel right.

He remained silent until the power he was pouring into the attack seeped into his own life force. Vegeta looked at Goku one more time and sighed, "At least he's poured all of his life force into his attack too, either way I've won."

He looked around himself and chuckled. "A blue Galick Gun, that's new." He said referring to his attack and aura color.

Vegeta screamed as he released his attack, Goku did the same. There beams clashed against each other causing shock waves that could be heard universes over.

There aura's mixed together and made a reddish color. There screams synced up and caused glitches in the void. Pieces of air began to break and left white in there place.

Goku's beam started to overtake Vegeta's who started to tire.

Vegeta let out one last vicious scream and put the rest of his everything in the blast. He pushed the beam forward all the way to Goku's hands but he didn't eradicate him.

Goku caught both of the beams and didn't move forward or get pushed back. He breathed heavily as his palms burned and he tried pushing it back.

Vegeta sighed and let go of the beam after one last grunt of effort. Then he teleported in front of Goku and kicked him in the side with the last half of his strength, with the remaining bit he got out of the way. Goku lost his focus and dropped the beams which enveloped him, Vegeta almost got out of the way entirely.

But he wasn't quick enough and lost one of his arms, but due to adrenaline he didn't even notice.

He continued to fly forward at top speeds he looked behind him and saw that everything was turning white for some reason.

"Did we break the void." Vegeta said to himself as kept flying. He realized there was no way out and accepted his fate. But that didn't mean he was giving up, he'd fly until he couldn't.

*Earth*

"Well since I can sense the void breaking up I should probably get over there to see the victor." Whis said as he finished up some ramen.

Everybody nodded, "YES HURRY." They all said in unison. Whis wiped his mouth and then grabbed his staff and teleported to the void.

He made it to the void and saw the whiteness fastly approaching. He immediately sensed Vegeta and flew to him grabbed him and left. It all happened so fast Vegeta didn't even realize it happened.

He kept flying forward and went right through an apartment building before he realized where he was.

"VEGETA." Everybody yelled.

Vegeta blasted out of the rubble and flew towards everyone.

Everyone expected him to land in his typical arms crossed pose, even him but that isn't how things were going to work.

"VEGETA YOUR ARM." Bulma yelled as she fretted over him.

Vegeta finally noticed his arm wasn't there and shrugged, he wasn't left handed anyways.

"How are you SO NONCHALANT ABOUT THIS." Bulma yelled as she threw her arms in the air.

She noticed that Vegeta wasn't moving, "V-Vegeta." She said quietly. He fainted and was about to crush her but Krillin caught him before he could hurt Bulma.

Krillin groaned and lightly set him down and let Bulma fess over him.

"Oh Vegeta..." Bulma said worriedly.

*4 Days Later*

Vegeta opened his eyes and saw that he was on the old hospital bed, and Bulma was sitting beside him.

He sighed tore the sheets off jumped off the bed and did so without making a sound. He looked at his lost arm and saw a robotic one in its place, he scoffed and tore it off. He'd accept this battle scar just as he accepted all the others.

He looked at Bulma, she's amazing. To this day the gravity chamber can still give him to good workout and he was a god, she patched him up numerous times, and he'd bet his life she rarely left that spot. He went to wake her up, most people would want to sleep if they had spent three days super stressed. But Vegeta knew Bulma.

"V-Vege...VEGETA." Bulma yelled as she woke up and looked at him. He smirked, "Why'd you tear off the arm you fucking idiot."

"Battle scars are important."

"That's completely idiotic are you just gonna walk around with one arm, everyone will..."

She kept talking but the words started to blend together and Vegeta stopped listening smirked and closed his eyes.

That was my little one shot on Goku and Vegeta's final battle. Was it good was it horrible tell me.


End file.
